Swimming Cubs
by MatbeK01
Summary: When life in the sewer becomes boring for them, Ash, Kristofferson, and Agnes decide to go swimming. Together they have fun, overcome fear, and enjoy themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Swimming Cubs.

**This is my first Fanfiction story. I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 1: boredom.

Some time after the end of the movie, down in the sewers….

Ash, Kristofferson, and Agnes were all meditating in the cub's room. Ever since they moved to the sewers after their conflict with the 3 farmers, they've not really been doing much, as they live in the sewers now. Furthermore, there were little to do for them besides meditating and doing some press-ups and push-ups and running around in circles.

"I'm bored." Ash said, breaking the usual silence. Kristofferson and Agnes now opened their eyes and looked at him.

"Bored of doing the same thing over and over again. I'm an athlete and now very talented. I want to put my skills to good use. I want to do something other than this." Continued Ash. Ever since he helped rescue Kristofferson from the farmers, he had become very physical and muscular. He still wore white clothes, had his white pants tucked into his socks, wore a white cape o his back, but other than that, he's changed.

"I'm with you Ash, because I'm getting fed up of doing nothing but meditating and exercising these days. I too want to do something else." Said Kristofferson calmly. Besides his friendship with Ash and Agnes, he was still the same naturally skilful fox. He still wore a light blue buttoned shirt and khaki shorts and yellow shoes on his feet.

Both of them now turned to Agnes, who in turn looked at them. "Well, Agnes?" Kristofferson asked politely. She was still the same girl with spots on her cheeks, still wore a green dress with flowers on it.

"Well, I guess it would be nice to try something out." She said." But what should we do?" she asked the other two.

"Hmm…. Well, I heard that the adults have made something like a swimming pool down here in the sewers. Heard there's even a diving board. I think it's the perfect thing to do." Kristofferson suggested.

"I think so too. I also would like to go diving again and I would like to use my new skills." Ash said with a hint of excitement.

"I never really fancied swimming, but I guess it's a good idea." Agnes said.

"So, what do you say, we do it tomorrow?" Kristofferson asked the other two.

"Tomorrows perfect!" said Ash, thus making it official.

Later that night…

The cubs were in their bedroom (they all slept together) getting ready for bed. Ash was in his underwear, Kristofferson in his light blue long-sleeved pyjamas, and Agnes in her light grey with pink polka dot pjs.

"Hang on, we don't have our swimming kit! We can't swim naked!" Kristofferson said/realised in a worried voice. Since they moved to the sewers, everybody had little of what they originally had from their life in the woods and trees (clothes, toys etc).

"Don't worry, I spoke to my parents and they said they'll take care of that. You know how been getting some essentials from your side of the river, Kristofferson? Their going there tonight. They'll get us what we need in time for tomorrow, swimming kit, towels, you name it." Ash replied in a calm tone. Besides food (from the farmers supermarket), the animals have been recently buying equipment needed to survive in the sewers from shops on the other side of the river, away from harm's way.

"Ok, that settles it" Kristofferson said in a much calmer tone.

"I'm glad we made this decision." Said ash, getting in his red sleeping bag (with the limited resources in the sewers, they had to sleep in sleeping bags). Kristofferson had a blue one, Agnes had a green one.

"Me too." Said Kristofferson in his sleeping bag. Agnes got in hers. And with that, they went to sleep, looking forward to the next day.

**I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first story. I am open to suggestions about what kind of swim suits they wear, especially Agnes, as I am having trouble coming up with anything creative.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. I intend to make it longer than the first one.**

**Chapter 2: morning.**

The next morning, the three cubs woke up after a good night sleep. Ash and Kristofferson got out of their sleeping bags and together stood tall, and stretched their arms up towards the ceiling, stretching their bodies after being almost still for the night. Agnes did the same, though she only stretched her back. "Morning, Ash." Said Kristofferson (as he said every morning) after they've all stretched. "Morning, cousin". Ash replied, standing in front of him. And finally, "Morning, Agnes". Kristofferson said to the female standing to their right. "Morning, Kris." Agnes said, calling him by the name she liked to call him sometimes. Ash didn't mind, as nicknames was something that had nothing to do with him.

After that, they went to the main fox family area, lit by a small lightbulb handing from the ceiling. There was a small/simple wooden table with chairs to their right. A small yet usable kitchen on their left, which had most kitchen commodities, including a mini fridge and a little oven, and on the far side was Mrs Foxes thunderstorm paintings. On the bare metal grey floor was were three medium sized bags (each with one of the cub's name written on it) and a note which was hanging from the middle one. When the cubs went near the bags, they could clearly see what the note said: "GONE OUT FOR THE DAY. STUFF YOU NEED IS IN THESE BAGS. BREAKFAST IN THE MINI FRIGDE. ENJOY THE FOX." This meant they would have to fend for themselves for the day, which was because, judging by how well they've gotten along now meant the parents now trusted them to look after themselves, even for a day. And they trusted each of the cubs to look after one another, especially when Mr and Mrs Fox where not around.

The cubs then settled down for some breakfast, which was only plain but edible oatmeal. With the finite resources down in the sewers, they had to eat roughly the same thing every day, yet on Sundays they had turkey or chicken or duck from the farmers supermarket (where they also get all their other food). Used to the food system and the ways the food tasted now, they had no complains these days. After they finished and put their bowls in the dishwasher, they got dressed (they always wear the same clothes everyday) and one at a time brushed their teeth. They knew to wait an hour or so after eating their breakfast before they could go swimming, so they decided to pass the time by doing what they did every morning-meditating. Despite doing it every day, they always found meditating very relaxing. All tension in them, if there were any were simply swiped away and their minds were as calm as the sea on a clear day. Silence came over the fox living quarters, the only intelligible sound came from the cubs chanting to themselves.

After two hours of mind opening meditating, Ash opened his eyes and spoke up. "So, you guys want to do that swimming?" He asked, his voice causing the other two to look at him with their now open eyes. "I'm in, Ash." Kristofferson said, getting up onto his feet, as did Ash. "Count me in." Agnes said, she said as she got up after the other two. They went over to the bags and each of them picked up the one which had their name on it. They then left the fox quarters, turned off the light and went to the pool. The part of the sewer in which the animals lived in had been signposted to help navigate the maze of tunnels and chambers. The sign which said "POOL" had only recently been added. The fox friends them followed the sighs till they came to two doors, one saying "MALES" and the other saying "FEMALES". Understanding these were the changing rooms the foxes went to their rooms "See you in a few minutes, Agnes." Kristofferson said as he opened the door to the boys changing room. "You too." Agnes replied back as she entered the girls changing room. "let's have some fun." Ash said to all of them as he followed Kristofferson.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be coming soon. I would appreciate any reviews you write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter in my story. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3: swimming and diving.**

A few minutes later….

Ash stepped out of the boys changing room wearing dark blue baggy swimming trunks, his slim, masculine body also showing (The trunks weren't his colour, but he thought they'll do). He gazed up and around the huge and perfectly lit room. Taking up most of it was the huge swimming pool filled with crystal clear water right in front of Ash. On the other side of the pool, (on the left-hand side) was an unusually high diving board (and a set of ladders). That half of the pool was partitioned as an area for diving or other means. The other half was partitioned into four lanes for swimming/racing and on their side in front of each lane was a little diving block. The diving board looked like it was higher than the tree branch he and Kristofferson had dived off sometime ago, which made Ash a little excited as it would make the dives last a little longer. Behind him Kristofferson walked out of the boys changing room wearing a dark red Speedo, his skinny, masculine body shining in the light of the room. Moments later, Agnes stepped out of the girls changing room wearing a white with pink and red roses one-piece swimwear. All Three cubs then looked on in silence as time slowed down around them. After being in the sewer for some time, the sight of so much clear water for the first time in a while was as beautiful as looking at a pretty waterfall to them.

Kristofferson looked at the lanes to their right and then broke the silence. "Want to swim the length of the pool? Do a quick warm up?" He asked the others. "Yes." Ash answered back. "Ok" Agnes answered. With that they walked over to the little diving blocks by three of the lanes, one for each cub. Ash took the right one, Kristofferson in the middle and Agnes in the left one. "Now, I'll talk you through to how to dive, especially you Agnes, as you're the least experience among us." Kristofferson told the other two. First, you straighten up your body with your arms up." He explained while demonstrating at the same time. "Next, you bend the upper half of your body forward, legs and arms straight with your arms together with your fingers and hands pointing towards the water." He continued, getting into the fore mentioned positioned. "Finally, you bend your legs slightly and then jump. The moment after that, you point your body towards the water, arms hands remaining together and you bring your legs level and straight with the rest of your body before you enter the water. Then you swim to the other side of the pool." He finished. "Got it." Ash said. "All right" Said Agnes. "On the count of three, we dive. "Kristofferson said as he got into position. Ash and Agnes did the same too. "One, two, three!" Kristofferson counted as they all suddenly dived gracefully into the pool in, even Agnes did a good dive. Moments later the three cubs showed their backs to the surface as they all began swimming at speeds equal to that of an Olympic swimmer. Ash and Kristofferson were both in the lead with Agnes just a few feet behind. To them, this moment of swimming was fabulous for their muscles as they finally had a chance to stretch, the sounds of splashing echoing throughout the room.

They then reached the other side of the pool, all three surfacing and panting and filling their lungs with fresh air, as their speed have meant little time to breathe between strokes. "Warmed up now." Ash said after catching his breath. "Me too." Kristofferson replied. "Same here. Now what?" Agnes asked. Ash turned his head up to look at the diving board to their right. "Fancy some diving, guys?" Ash asked turning his head to the other two. "Ok" His natural cousin answered. "Uh…. ok" Agnes answered a little uneasy. The three of them then got out of the pool and walked over to the diving board ladder and began climbing (Ash first, Kristofferson second, and Agnes last). At the top they gathered on the standing area look over the sides and down at the water. "Ill go first" Ash said, earning a nod from the other two foxes. Ash then stepped onto the diving board, showing no fear on his face, only calm, turning his body to face the other two. He closed his eyes, straightened his whole body, lifting his arms towards the ceiling, quietly inhaling and bending his knees ever so slightly. Then in the blink of an eye his eyes opened, his legs bending even more with the board going down, he then propelled himself into the air, his body for a moment straight as a tree as his arms came together. A few metres in the air, he then leaned his body backwards past the diving board, his straight fingers now pointing directly at the pool below, his face also pointed down. He then entered the water with only a small splash, sounding only as loud as a bird tweeting in the far distance. Surfacing headfirst, the sound of "YEAH! Echoing across the room. Then looked up to the diving board, swimming out of the way of the diving board. "Next up". He cried up to the others.

Back up on the diving board, Agnes and Kristofferson heard Ash and looked at each other. "May I go next?" Agnes then asked. "Fine by me". Kristofferson answered back, his arms behind his back. Agnes then walked slowly onto the diving board, her breath shaking and getting heavy the more she stepped. She tilted her eyes down looking at the pool below, seeing how height it was. In her mind she wondered if shed survive from such a height. She then took a deep breath and spoke out, turning back toads Kristofferson. "I can't."

**This is probably my longest chapter. I hope you like it. As you can see, Agnes wont jump. But will she? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter now. Enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4: Overcoming fear.**

_Previously…._ _Agnes then walked slowly onto the diving board, her breath shaking and getting heavy the more she stepped. She tilted her eyes down looking at the pool below, seeing how height it was. In her mind she wondered if shed survive from such a height. She then took a deep breath and spoke out, turning back toads Kristofferson. "I can't."_

"I can't." Agnes, now staring at Kristofferson from the edge of the diving board, her body shaking and eyes showing fear repeated herself. "You can't?" Kristofferson asked on the platform, staring at her with confusion in_ his_ eyes. "I can't jump, Kris." Agnes answered, as she walked off the diving board back to the platform. "I've never jumped off a diving board before, and its very high up. I'm not sure if I can survive a jump from this height. I don't even know how to do the `diving` part or what to do. I just can't do it." Agnes explained, her head looking down in fear. Agnes, your afraid. I understand. It happens to everyone, especially when your doing something new for the first time. For you, it's doing your first dive. Let me tell you something- I felt the same way the first time I did it." Kristofferson said, a look of surprise now looking on Agnes's face, now tilted back up. "Really? What did you do?" Agnes asked curiously. I did what I always do when I'm trying new things. I believed in myself. I told myself I could do it. This gave me confidence in myself. So, I went onto the diving board, inhaled and exhaled, letting the fear drain out. I lifted my arms into the air and then jumped. After that, I knew I could do it again." Kristofferson explained. "Excuse for interrupting, but what are you two doing up there?" Ash then shouted from below. He had been waiting in the pool below while this was happening, and no one else has dived yet. "Sorry Ash!" Kristofferson shouted below, leaning his head over the platform. "Agnes is scared, so I'm trying to help her out!" He added. "I'll wait!" Ash replied before holding his breath and submerging.

Kristofferson then turned back to Agnes. "So, what should I do?" Agnes asked him. Kristofferson looked her in the eyes. "Agnes, the best way to overcome your fear is believing in yourself." Kristofferson told her calmly. "Believe that you can do it. You have to be confident in yourself and trust your instincts. Like how I did, you should tell yourself `I can do this. I can dive. I can and I will`. Another way you can do this is by not looking down. You don't have to do it the way Ash did his. You should do what your heart tells you. Once you've done it the first time, you'll be able to do it again. And also_, I_ believe in you." Kristofferson continued. Agnes felt in a way relieved to hear this as she tilted her head towards the diving board. In her mind, Agnes told herself `If Ash can do it, so can I.` She inhaled slightly, then looked back at the natural Silver fox by her side. "Thanks for the advice" She said. "My pleasure." Kristofferson answered back. Agnes then stepped slowly out onto the diving board, her eyes only looking across the room as she reached the edge of the diving board. She once again inhaled, her eyes closing in the process, opening seconds later, her eyes now showing confidence. She relaxed her body as she exhaled, bending her legs ever so slightly. Then as the diving board went down, she leaps off the board, bringing the upper parts of her legs up to her chest bending the lower parts so that they (the lower parts) and her paws pointing towards the pool. She placed her arms on the lower parts, her arms in between as she pummelled towards the pool. She entered the water with a slightly louder splash than Ash's.

Agnes surfaced headfirst, her mouth opening for air. Just floating across the water was Ash. "Very good, Agnes" Ash said, gazing at her. "Thanks, Ash. Sorry to keep you waiting." The girl fox replied. They both looked up at Kristofferson, who's head was now leaning over the side. "I knew you could do it, Agnes!" He shouted down to her. "I couldn't have done it without you, Kris!" She shouted back up to him. "Here I come!" Kristofferson then shouted as he stepped onto the diving board, the third and final cub. He stretched his body very thinly, pointing his arms towards he ceiling. Inhaling, then exhaling, he bent his legs incredibly slightly, bending the diving board. Then he leapt into the air, his arms bending, his paws facing towards the pool. He entered the water with a splash only just smaller and quieter than Ash's. He then surfaced like the other two, breathing in air. Ash and Agnes then swam over to him. "That was fun!" He cried out with enjoyment. "Yeah and mine wasn't so bad for a first time. I actually enjoyed it" Agnes said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I enjoyed my dive too." Ash said with a small grin on his face.

**This is probably my best chapter so far. The advice Kristofferson gave, some of it came from my mind, some of it inspired by movies. As I go back to college soon, I may have to do the last chapter sooner than this one and the others. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter to my first story. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I had a few difficulties with deciding what to write, but I hope it doesn't mean a drop-in quality. Enjoy.**

**Chapter five: The end.**

"Now what?" Agnes asked the other two. "I don't know." Kristofferson replied. "I know. Let's see how long we can hold our breaths for." Ash said. I can't think of anything else to do, so lets." Kristofferson said after a moment of thinking. "Ok. You know guys, after that dive I feel a lot more confident." Agnes said. "That's great to hear!" Kristofferson said, looking at her with a smile. Ash then looked at the other two. "Ok, on three, fill your lungs as much as you can and go down." Ash then said. "One, two, three!" He half-shouted before he and the other two opened their mouths as big as they could, taking in tremendous amounts of air before closing their mouths shut and (at the same time) dropping into the water. The room was filled with silence when the three heads went under the surface to the pool. Time seemed to slow down the more they stayed down, the air in their lungs being emptied like a puddle of water evaporating on a hot day, the feelings of being out of breath slowly coming, and quickly turning into pain that felt like their lungs were about to explode. Soon or later, they'd have to come up, and they all knew it.

For an unknown period of time, the room remained silent until Agnes's head came up, her mouth opening instantaneously, breathing in great oxygen again. The pain in her lungs slowly, but quickly ended as her lungs were being filled again, the emptiness going away. After several breaths, her lungs were fully replenished. A few seconds later, Ash came up, Kristofferson after, both inhaling big/deep breaths, bigger because they had spent a longer time than Agnes underwater, and thus, their lungs needed more air. A few minutes later, after having fully resupplied their lungs with oxygen, the sounds of inhaling were broken and replaced by sounds of talking. "I don't know about you guys, but the time spent underwater seemed like hours." Agnes said, having stopped inhaling. "Yeah, it seemed like time flew by doing that." Ash said. "Yeah, I was underwater so long I think my heart was mere seconds away from stopping. From lack of oxygen, of course." Kristofferson said with a grin on his face. "So, now what?" Ash asked.

_Several hours later…._

After several hours of swimming around the pool, more diving of the board (good practice for Agnes), it was almost evening and so it was time to get out. "I think it's time we get out." Ash told the other two. "Yeah, I think so too." Kristofferson concurred. And with that, the three cubs paddled to the side and pulled themselves up and out (Ash and Kristofferson together, Agnes just behind them. Once out their fur became as cold as ice. Starting to shiver, they went picked up each of their towels which were on the side. Ash's red, Kristofferson's purple, and Agnes's pink. Towels wrapped around their upper bodies, they then walked to the changing rooms, where they dried themselves off, got out of their swimming kit, got dressed back into their clothes and went back the way they came to the fox quarters. The muffled sounds of talking indicated that Mr and Mrs fox were back from wherever they've been. Their days out usually took up most of the day, despite Mrs Fox being pregnant again. After entering, and saying hello, they got down to talking about the day. The fun they've had, Agnes learning how to dive, etc.

After the talking, they got down to dinner. After all that exercise, they've done swimming, the cubs were suddenly really hungry. Dinner was just simple tomato soup with some bread. After that, they played a game of chest with Mr fox, as it was one of the few forms of entertainment down in the sewers. After a few checkmates and more talking, bedtime came. The cubs went off to their bedroom (Which was lit by a small light bulb on the ceiling, like the rest of the fox quarters), thinking back over all the fun they've had that day. Strangely, the fun had made the day go by a lot quicker than it usually does for them. Another thing was that they haven't had that much fun since they settled in the sewers. "Sure, was a fun day." Kristofferson said after they had brushed their teeth and was now getting on his pyjamas. "Yeah, it was fun for me, too." Ash said stripping down to his boxers. "Yeah, and I also leaned something new, too. Thanks for helping me, Kris." Agnes said as she putted on her pyjamas too. After that the cubs go into their sleeping bags and said goodnight to each other. "Night, Ash. Your ideas to do this this was your best idea in a long time." Kristofferson said, snuggling into his sleeping back. "Thank you, cousin. Ash said appreciatively. "Goodnight Kristofferson. Goodnight Agnes." He then said to the others. "Night, Ash, Night, Kris." Agnes said curling up in her sleeping bag. Goodnight, Agnes." Kristofferson then finished the process; with they now do every night. And with that Ash pulled the cord which turned off the bedroom light and the three dozed off to a beautiful night's sleep, after a fantastically fun day.

**And that's my first Fanfiction story finished. Hope you enjoyed it. I am planning to write new stories in the future, thought the summer holidays just about over. Till then, be patient, and I thank you for reading my now complete story.**


End file.
